Wintermärchen
by Scarabea Steel
Summary: Kurzgeschichten   Kleine Fortsetzungen in kleinen Geschichten. Wie sähe es wohl aus, wenn einige Menschen doch noch die Chance bekommen würden, Weihnachten zu feiern? George & Gillary Done!
1. Always loving you  Kanashimi Blue 1

_Disclaimer: Wie immer gehören alle Charaktere J.K Rowling und nicht mir (schade eigentlich) und ich verdiene leider kein Geld damit. Meine Charaktere nehmen allerdings darin auch ein wenig Platz ein. Dies ist eine völlig absurde, weihnachtliche Vision, wie es denn wohl gewesen wäre, wenn meine Fanfiction Charaktere mit ihren Hogwartsinsassen ein Weihnachten gehabt hätten. Nur eins. Dass das praktisch nicht Möglich ist (Sayuri ist tot und Snape ist jetzt auch nicht so der Weihnachtsfan und außerdem ja auch mittlerweile tot), ist natürlich auch klar. Unter anderem habt ihr hier als Kurzgeschichten die Storys von: George und Gillary, Snape und Sayuri, Zora und Draco, Ron und Hatsumomo, Sirius und Skoegul und Oliver und Jalta. Tsumi und Kaky haben natürlich auch ihren Auftritt. Vielleicht gibt es dieses Jahr bessere Geschenke für Tsumi. Es sind nur kleine, zuckersüße Geschichten, aber mir ist gerade weihnachtlich zumute. _

_Die Geschichten umfassen jeweils zwei Kapitel und sind in sich abgeschlossen. Folgende Geschichten findet ihr hier unter dem Titel Wintermärchen zusammengefasst:_

_Always loving you ~ Kanashimi Blue (George & Gillary aus „Beauty always comes with dark thoughts)_

_Eden ~ Kimi ga inai (Oliver & Jalta aus „Gravity of Love")_

_**Stem ~ Daimyou Asobi Hen** (Severus & Sayuri aus „Remember September")_

_In silence ~ sore wa (Sirius & Skoegul aus „I don't regret")_

_So bright ~ Kagayaite Shinji tsudzukete (Ron & Hatsumomo aus „Can't buy me love")_

_Kimi ga utsumuku ~ Blue Blue Sky (Draco und Zora aus „Grant me wings...")_

_Kono mama aenai na n te ~ Lillie (Tsumi & Kaky aus ihrem Leben halt oO)_

Wintermärchen

..::~::

._.A cosy fireside chat  
A little this, a little that  
Sound of merry laughter skippin' by  
Gentle rain beatin' on my face  
What an extraordinary place!  
And the dream of the child  
Is the hope of the man_

..::~::..

_Erste Geschichte: Always loving you ~ Kanashimi Blue _

..::~::..

„Bist du dir sicher, dass du das willst?"

„Ich habe dich dreimal gefragt, mehr wollen kann ich gar nicht."

„Aber ich kenne deine Eltern nicht einmal."

„Deswegen ja. Meine Mutter bringt mich um, wenn du nicht mitkommst. Nachdem mein Bruder den Schnabel nicht halten konnte."

George hatte das Gesprächsthema langsam satt, Gillary zierte sich dermaßen, als würde er sie darum bitten, mit Snape zu knutschen.

„Du kommst einfach mit. Du würdest doch sowieso in der Schule bleiben, wenn ich dich nicht eingeladen hätte. Du hast mir gesagt, dass deine Eltern auf den Bahamas sind über Weihnachten."

„Das ist trotzdem etwas anderes." beharrte Gillary und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Wieso wollte er das nicht begreifen? Sie waren gerade mal ein halbes Jahr zusammen und es kam ihr seltsam vor, jetzt schon Georges Eltern kennenzulernen. Die Hälfte der Familie Weasley kannte sie zwar eh, aber ihr ging immer wieder durch den Kopf, dass Mrs Weasley ziemlich hart ins Gericht ging mit ihren Jungs und Gillary war nun wahrlich nicht mehr die Musterschülerin, die sie vor seiner Bekanntschaft gewesen war. Vermutlich würde sie noch zur Verantwortung gezogen werden und davor graute es ihr.

„Du sagst mir morgen, ob du mitkommst." sagte George ziemlich verärgert und stapfte von dannen, um Lee und Oliver einzuholen, die am Rande des Quidditchfelds auf ihn warteten.

Gillary sah ihm nach und ärgerte sich über sich selbst. Sie stritten nicht das erste Mal und in letzter Zeit häufte sich dieser Kleinkrieg den sie führten. Vielleicht war es besser, wenn sie eine Weile Abstand von ihm nahm und ihn erst nach den Weihnachtsferien wieder sah. Während Gillary stumm zum Quidditchfeld hinüber schaute, begann es zu regnen. Auch das noch: Regen im Dezember. Schnee war viel freundlicher, fand sie. Eigentlich war das nun ein guter Zeitpunkt um zum Schloss zurück zu gehen, doch seufzend machte sie sich auf den Weg zu den Tribünen. George hatte es niemals explizit gesagt, aber sie wusste, dass er es gerne hatte, wenn sie ihm zusah.

Der Regen wandelte sich zu Schneeregen und Gillary wurde es langsam kalt auf der menschenleeren Tribüne, und sie war wirklich froh, als Oliver das Zeichen gab, dass das Training abgebrochen wurde.

Mit kalten Fingern kletterte sie die Leiter hinab und hielt nach George Ausschau. Ihre Vorsätze hatte sie beiseite gewischt. Sie wusste genau, dass sie kaum drei Tage ohne ihn aushielt und die Aussicht Weihnachten nicht alleine zu feiern war zu verlockend. Aber die Angst blieb. Wie würden wohl die Weasleys sie aufnehmen? Sicherlich war sie ihnen bekannt als ehemalige Vertrauensschülerin, schließlich hatte sie lange genug mit Percy Hand in Hand gearbeitet, da war ihr Name sicherlich mal gefallen. Oder noch schlimmer, sie würden George dafür verantwortlich machen, dass ein armes Ding wie sie ihren Posten verloren hatte.

„Nett, dass du gewartet hast." Unbemerkt war George neben sie getreten und hatte ihr die Hand auf die Schulter gelegt. Er gab ihr einen flüchtigen Kuss auf die Wange und sah sie an. „Wie lautet die Antwort?"

„Na schön. Ja. Ich komme mit. Aber wirklich nur, wenn es deinen Eltern recht ist."

„Denen ist alles recht, die Hauptsache ist, ich bringe dich mit. Dafür hat Ron schon ordentlich gesorgt. Und Fred auch." grollte er mit einem Blick auf seinen Bruder, der betont langsam an ihnen vorbei schlich, um jedes Wort zu hören.

„Habe ich da meinen Namen gehört?" fragte der Zwilling mit einem Grinsen.

„Nein, ich habe nichts von einem Trottel erzählt." konterte George und schnitt seinem Bruder eine Grimasse. Er wusste, dass Fred Gillary immer noch nicht wirklich leiden konnte und sich damit auch nicht so rechte Mühe geben mochte.

Fred jedoch lachte und stiefelte mit Alicia und Angelina hinüber zum Schloss.

„Wir sollten auch mal los. Du siehst aus wie ein Eiszapfen." meinte George und nahm Gillary bei der Hand.

„So fühle ich mich auch."

„Weißt du denn, was so ein Eiszapfen den ganzen Tag macht?"

Gillary kicherte. „Nein. Ich vermute er hängt den ganzen Tag nur herum und sieht hübsch aus."

„Passt."

Dafür kassierte er einen Schlag gegen den Hinterkopf.

..::~::..

Der Abreisetag rückte immer näher und Gillarys Nervosität wuchs zusehends. Sie hatte ihren Koffer bereits einen Abend zuvor fertig gepackt und saß nun vollkommen aufgelöst im Gemeinschaftsraum und versuchte einen Teil ihrer Zaubertrankhausaufgaben zu erledigen. Die hatte sie viel zu lange schleifen lassen und Snape war nicht der Typ Lehrer, dem so etwas verborgen blieb. Sie hatte immer noch Angst, egal was George oder Ginny ihr erzählten.

Ginny hatte sich sehr gefreut, dass Gillary eingeladen war, denn so war sie dieses Jahr nicht das einzige Mädchen und sie mochte die Ältere ziemlich gern.

Als sowohl Fred als auch George sich zu ihr setzten hätte Gillary beinahe vor Schreck ihr Zaubertrankbuch fallen gelassen, sie war so in Gedanken versunken gewesen, dass sie nichts mehr wahrgenommen hatte.

„Erschreckt mich nie wieder so." fauchte sie.

George hatte es aufgegeben ein vernünftiges Gespräch mit seiner Freundin zu führen, seitdem sie zugesagt hatte. Denn Gillary explodierte entweder vollkommen oder sie plapperte irgendetwas völlig bescheuertes daher. Beides waren keine besonders erfreulichen Optionen und so entschied er sich für die Letzte: Einfach gar nichts sagen.

„Dad wird dich bestimmt mögen." sagte Fred freundlich.

„Ich will nicht mehr darüber reden." sagte Gillary bestimmt. „Ich will einfach nur morgen mit euch hinfahren und damit hat sich die Sache. In Ordnung?"

Die Zwillinge nickten synchron. Es hatte sowieso nie viel Sinn gehabt, ihr zu widersprechen. Gillary war groß darin, Dinge zu ignorieren und auszublenden, die ihr gerade nicht in den Kram passten.

Als sich der Gemeinschaftsraum langsam leerte, blieben zum Schluss nur noch George und Gillary übrig, die halbherzig an ihrem Zaubertrankaufsatz weiter geschrieben hatten.

„Ich bin stolz auf dich." sagte er plötzlich.

„Wieso das denn?"

„Weil du dein Vertrauensschüler Gehabe langsam wirklich abgelegt hast. Du hast heute Abend nicht einmal nach den Anderen gesehen."

„Das tue ich schon lange nicht mehr."

„Doch tust du. Unbewusst, aber du tust es. Ich sehe das doch jeden Abend."

Gillarys Wangen nahmen einen Hauch von rosa an. Dass er sie aber auch jedes Mal daran erinnern musste. Er war wie ein Spiegel, der ziemlich unverzerrt die unschöne Wahrheit präsentierte. Gillary fielen solche Dinge nun einmal schwer. Musste er da jedes Mal drauf herum reiten?

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Können wir das Thema wechseln?"

Er lachte und gab ihr einen Kuss. „Klar können wir."

..::~::..

Der Hogwartsexpress glitt lautlos durch den ersten Schnee des Jahres. Zwei Tage vor Weihnachten hatte es endlich angefangen zu schneien und die Schüler konnten sich nun durch den Schnee auf den Heimweg machen. Gillary genoss die Wärme im Abteil und sah zum Fenster raus.

„Noch so lange." murmelte Fred und legte die Füße auf die Armlehne. „Zug fahren macht mich jedes Mal müde."

„Weil du eine Schlafmütze bist." sinnierte Lee Jordan und tat es Fred gleich. Man hörte nicht viele Schüler auf dem Gang, denn allen schien es so schläfrig zu ergehen wie ihnen.

„Gill, ich warne dich jetzt genau einmal vor. Weihnachten bei uns ist laut, es ist eng, und es wird immer gestritten. Vornehmlich mit Percy oder Mom. Dad ist immer diplomatisch." klärte George sie auf. „Aber fang nie an über Muggel zu reden, sonst hört er nie mehr auf und Mom droht mit der Scheidung. Flirte niemals mit meinem Bruder Ron, bring Ginny keinen Unsinn bei, lass Percy um Himmels Willen einfach quasseln, erwähne keinen unserer Streiche, niemals unsere ZAG Noten und wenn Mom dich fragt ob du noch etwas zu essen willst, dann sag ja, wenn dir dein Leben lieb ist."

„Sollte ich sonst noch etwas wissen?" fragte Gillary mit mulmigem Gefühl.

„Du solltest beten, dass Tante Muriel sich nicht blicken lässt. Sie ist grausam." kicherte Fred.

„Letztes Jahr hat sie Fred mit ihrer Handtasche verhauen." pflichtete George seinem Bruder bei.

„Seitdem tut es meine rechte Pobacke nicht mehr." behauptete Fred.

„Sein Gehirn auch nicht." versicherte George und Gillary musste schmunzeln.


	2. Always loving you  Kanashimi Blue 2

„Nett dich endlich kennenzulernen, Gillary." sagte Mrs Weasley mit einem Ton, der das genaue Gegenteil ausdrückte.

Gillary hatte sich von der ersten Sekunde an sehr unwohl gefühlt und hatte das Gefühl, dass sie der schlechten Stimmung, die schon bei Ihrer Ankunft am Bahnhof greifbar gewesen war, einen zusätzlichen Anreiz verschaffte. Mr. Weasley war sehr freundlich zu ihr gewesen, die ganze Rückfahrt jedoch war seinen Kindern die schlechte Stimmung nicht entgangen, bis schließlich Ginny sich ein Herz fasste: „Warum bist du so schlecht gelaunt, Dad?"

„Nun," druckste Mr. Weasley ein wenig herum. „Ihr wisst doch wie stressig so ein Weihnachtsabend sein kann. Eure Mutter hat eben Tante Muriel abgeholt und die hält jetzt schon Bill und Percy auf Trab."

Fred und George verdrehten die Augen, als Muriels Name fiel und Gillary dachte bei sich, ob es nicht vielleicht doch besser gewesen wäre, wenn sie ihren Weihnachtsabend in Hogwarts verbracht hätte.

So stand Gillary nun im Wohnzimmer der Weasleys und durfte die „Fleischbeschau" wie die Zwillinge es genannt hatten, über sich ergehen lassen.

„Du liebe Güte, du bist ja beinahe genau so klein wie Ginny."

Das stimmte, Gillary war die kleinste Schülerin in ihrer Klasse. Trotzdem kein Grund das hervorzuheben.

„George, steh da nicht so herum, bring Gillary und ihre Sachen erstmal auf ihr Zimmer." Und mit einem strengen Blick auf ihren Mann fügte sie hinzu. „Ich habe das Gästebett in Ginnys Zimmer gestellt, nachdem du es zu den Zwillingen gestellt hast. Gillarys Eltern wären sicherlich böse, wenn wir so etwas zulassen würden."

George wollte protestieren, aber seine Mutter würgte ihn einfach ab. „Macht ein wenig schneller, wir haben noch so viel vorzubereiten."

Mit einem mulmigen Gefühl stieg Gillary hinter George die Treppen hoch.

„Ist deine Mutter immer so streng?" fragte sie flüsternd.

„Noch viel strenger." gab er zurück und hievte Gillarys Koffer auf die oberste Stufe.

„Und vergiss den Unsinn mit Ginnys Zimmer, du schläfst bei mir. Mum wird es nicht einmal merken."

„Ich hoffe es."

George öffnete seine Zimmertür und Gillary trat ein in das Durcheinander aus verschiedensten Dingen: Klamotten, Zaubertrankzutaten, Süßigkeiten, Quidditchutensilien und verschiedensten Arten von Socken.

„Meine Güte, ich hatte vergessen, wie schlimm es tatsächlich hier drinnen aussieht." murmelte George und seine Ohren schienen zu glühen, doch Gillary lachte. „Ich finde es toll. Ich hätte auch gerne so viele Geschwister, das muss doch wahnsinnig schön sein."

„Geht so." wehrte er ab und warf ihren Koffer auf sein Bett. „Und bevor ich es vergesse, nimm dir Mum nicht so zu Herzen, sie mag kaum eine Freundin ihrer Söhne am Anfang leiden. Als Charlie seine erste Freundin angeschleppt hat, hat sie so getan als sei sie nicht da. Ich glaube es ist schwierig für sie, dass wir langsam alle erwachsen werden."

„Das kann ich mir vorstellen." pflichtete Gillary ihm bei. „Lass uns nach unten gehen. Vielleicht mag sie mich ein wenig mehr leiden, wenn ich ihr in der Küche helfe."

..::~::..

Damit hatte Gillary nun grundlegend falsch gelegen. Nach der Hilfe in der Küche hätte sie Stein und Bein geschworen, dass Molly Weasley sie am liebsten mit in den großen Suppentopf geworfen hätte, statt sie im Kreise der Familie Willkommen zu heißen.

Schließlich hatte sich Gillary an den Esstisch zwischen George und Ginny gesetzt und starrte auf den Tisch. Tante Muriel (Gillary hatte keine Ahnung, wessen Tante sie wohl war) hatte am Kopfende neben Arthur Weasley Platz genommen und redete nun unentwegt im Flüsterton auf ihn ein, dabei warf sie missmutige Blicke in Richtung der Zwillinge.

„Wieder das leidige Thema mit den ZAGs." sagte Fred laut und sah zu Muriel hinüber. „Warum sprichst du es nicht direkt an?"

„Weil es zu meiner Zeit üblich war, dass die Kinder schwiegen, wenn Erwachsene sich unterhalten haben, junger Mann." antwortete Muriel bissig und kippte ihren Eierpunch hinunter.

„Wirklich Molly, ihr lasst die Erziehung schleifen. Und dann diese Unzucht. Mit sechzehn eine Freundin? Das hätte es bei meiner Mutter nie gegeben. Schon gar nicht öffentlich."

„Gillary ist unser Gast." antwortete Molly ungeduldig in einem Ton, der das absolute Gegenteil verhieß.

„Ich will ja an dem Mädel auch nichts schlecht machen, vielleicht ist sie ganz nett, aber sie muss dumm sein, wenn sie sich auf einen der Zwillinge einlässt."

„Mein Name ist George." zischte George hitzig.

„Ja, ja." plapperte Muriel munter weiter. „Sie hätte Percy nehmen sollen, der schlägt ganz nach mir."

„Das stimmt." flüsterte Ron ihnen zu. „Er nörgelt auch den ganzen Tag und ist zu nichts nütze."

Gillary fühlte sich bei diesem Schlagabtausch immer unbehaglicher. Was hatte sie sich nur dabei gedacht herzukommen. Wie furchtbar.

Mit einem Schwenk von Mrs Weasleys Zauberstab fand ihr Weihnachtsessen Platz auf dem Tisch und Gillarys Teller knallte ziemlich unsanft auf die Tischkante. Hastig fing sie den Teller auf und stellte ihn an seinen Platz, ehe die magisch angespornte Suppenkelle ihr die Suppe auf den Schoß gießen konnte.

Als die restlichen Weasleys bei Tisch saßen, konnte sich Gillary endlich hinter ihrem Weihnachtsbraten verstecken und abschalten. Hoffentlich würde niemand sie ansprechen.

„Gillary, Liebes. Wie waren deine ZAGs? George erzählt immer so wenig."

Vor dem Thema war sie gewarnt worden, also antwortete sie: „Ach es hätte besser sein können. Aber ich war recht gut in Zaubertränke." Gillary hoffte, dass diese Antwort weder unhöflich gewertet werden konnte, noch einen neuen Streit vom Zaun brechen konnte. Doch, weit gefehlt.

„Und wieso bist du dann nicht gut in Zaubertränke, wenn du deine Freundin hättest fragen können?" wandte sich nun Mrs Weasley ihrem Sohn zu.

„Mum, ich kannte sie überhaupt noch nicht, als ich meine ZAGs geschrieben habe."

„Ach so." sagte Mrs Weasley, als wenn sie das für keine adäquate Entschuldigung hielte.

„Früher haben sie in Hogwarts noch den Rohrstock gebraucht. Haben sie Charlie nicht damals noch ein paar mitgegeben?" schaltete sich Muriel wieder ein.

„Nein, haben sie nicht." sagte Charlie säuerlich.

„Wer hat diese furchtbare Frau nur eingeladen?" flüstere Ginny hinter vorgehaltener Hand.

„Das fragen wir uns jedes Jahr." raunte Bill ihr zu. „Percy hat's richtig gemacht. Der ist auf Studienfahrt."

„Das habe ich gehört." grollte Mrs Weasley.

Arthur Weasley hatte sich mittlerweile den dritten Eierpunch eingegossen und schwieg sein Glas an.

„Ihr hättet euch wirklich mehr Mühe bei euren ZAGs geben können." sagte Mrs Weasley nachdrücklicher.

„Warte nur ab bis du Rons ZAGs siehst. Immerhin hat er seine letzte Klassenarbeit in Verwandlung vollkommen vermasselt. Das kommt davon wenn Hermine nicht hilft, nicht wahr?" versuchte Fred abzulenken, denn er wusste, sobald Georges Schulnoten diskutiert wurden, dann würden auch seine drankommen.

Ron lief rot an. „Wieso musst du das jetzt ausplaudern?" fauchte er.

„Was für eine Note hast du denn bekommen, Junge?" verlangte Muriel herrisch zu wissen.

„Ein M." nuschelte Ron, doch wütend sah er zu Fred auf. „Warte nur ab, bis du siehst, was die Beiden mit ihrem Ersparten angestellt haben."

„Gibt es da etwas, was ich wissen sollte?" fragte Mrs Weasley betont ruhig und legte ihre Gabel zur Seite.

„Nein." antworteten die Zwillinge im Chor und wandten sich sehr interessiert ihrem Pudding zu.

„Du bist viel zu nachsichtig mit ihnen Molly." fing nun wieder Tante Muriel an.

„Ich weiß wie ich meine Kinder erziehen muss, vielen Dank. Ron, du zeigst mir nachher diese Verwandlungsarbeit. Ihr Beiden..." dabei wies sie mit ihrem Löffel auf die Zwillinge. „Werdet mir nachher beichten, was mit eurem Taschengeld geschehen ist. Und Ginny, du wirst dir nach dem Abendessen die Schminke herunter wischen. Du brauchst dich gar nicht anstellen, ich bin nicht blind. Und für so was bist du noch viel zu jung."

Ihr Blick streifte Gillary, als ob das alles ihre Schuld gewesen sei.

Wütend stand Ginny vom Tisch auf, dass der Stuhl krachend zurück fiel.

„Ginny." rief Mrs Weasley. „Was ist das für ein Benehmen?"

Ginny marschierte wutentbrannt aus dem kleinen Wohnzimmer und knallte die Türe hinter sich zu.

„Ich hatte auf Charlie getippt." sagte Fred bedauernd.

„Wie bitte?" hakte Gillary nach.

„Jedes Jahr wird unser Weihnachtsessen so aufgelöst. Wir wetten nur darauf, wer zuerst geht." erklärte George ihr, während Mrs Weasley nun in einen lautstarken Streit mit Tante Muriel vertieft war, die der Meinung war, dass Molly und Arthur diese Unzucht und wilde Ehe von George und Gillary nicht weiter unterstützen sollten, denn sonst würden sie so enden wie Charlie. Daraufhin verließ Charlie als nächster den Tisch, denn er hatte keine Lust weiterhin als das Paradebeispiel für das verlorene Schaf zu gelten.

Es folgte Bill, der daraufhin als Ersatzobjekt hatte herhalten müssen. So blieb Gillary allein mit den Zwillingen und Ron zurück und fühlte sich zunehmend unwohler, als die Situation zwischen Molly und Muriel eskalierte und Arthur schließlich eingreifen musste.

„Ihr Kinder geht wohl besser nach Oben." sagte er beschwichtigend und öffnete die Tür mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabs.

So vor die Tür gesetzt, fanden sich die restlichen Weasleys, inklusive Gillary auf dem Flur wieder.

„Ist das immer so? Oder liegt das an mir?" fragte Gillary ängstlich.

„Das ist immer so." beschwichtigte Ron sie.

„Obwohl das mit deiner Zaubertranknote neu war." sagte Fred im Plauderton.

„Ginnys Schminke auch." erinnerte sich George. „Letztes Jahr ging es um ihren Ausschnitt."

„Macht euch das Spaß?" fragte Gillary ungläubig.

„Spaß ist das falsche Wort. Aber wir haben eine große Portion Galgenhumor." grinste George sie an.

Gillary tippte sich an die Stirn. „Ich geh ein bisschen frische Luft schnappen." sagte sie und trat vor die Tür. George folgte ihr und schloss die Türe hinter ihnen.

Gillary sah dem Schnee zu, wie er langsam zur Erde fiel. Hier draußen war es angenehm ruhig. „Ist das dein ernst?" fragte sie schließlich.

„Was?"

Sie wies hinter sich. „Na, das da. Endet es jedes Mal in Streit?"

Er nahm sie vorsichtig in den Arm. „Manchmal gibt es sogar kleinere Duelle. Einmal hat mein Onkel..."

Gillary winkte ab. „Versuch doch mal einen Moment ernst zu bleiben. Ist es das was du haben möchtest? Deine ganze Familie streitet sich und deine Mutter hasst mich?"

George lachte und strich ihr über die Wange. „Ich würde es nie anders haben wollen."

..::~::..

_Ende_

_Da ist der erste Teil der „Wintermärchen" auch schon zu Ende. Ich hoffe es hat euch ein wenig gefallen und ihr lest auch die anderen Kurzgeschichten. Als nächstes geht es weiter mit Eden ~ Kimi ga inai und Oliver Wood. Ich hatte das Kapitel schon so lange angefangen (aber momentan schreib ich so viel an meinen anderen FFs, tut mir Leid T_T)_


End file.
